Brat Camp
by Aero-chan
Summary: Privileged lives have turned these teens into rotten spoiled brats. These next 6 weeks will be one hell of a wake-up call for you punks. Welcome to brat camp, the place where your parent's money doesn't get you what you want for once. R&R/Normal couples


A/N: _**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**__**  
><strong>__OOCness__  
><em>_Alternate Universe, kind of ?_

_R&R Guys (: ! _

_Couples are : SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno and NaruHina maybe some AnkoKakashi later on?_

Summary: Privileged lives have turned these teens into rotten spoiled brats. These next 6 weeks will be one hell of a wakeup call for you punks. Welcome to brat camp, the place where your parent's money doesn't get you what you want for once.

* * *

><p><span>Brat Camp<span>

Sakura was brought to a room with white walls, it was very plain.

There were 9 chairs set up in a circle in the middle of the room but she was currently the only one who was there.

She sighed, she was currently irritated very irritated, she hated the idea that her parents had deserving her like this. She was supposed to be on vacation right now.

_**Flashback**_

""_Sakura honey, come to the living room for a second please." Her mother said to her sweetly_

"_Ugh! This better be fucking important because I need to be places like now!" Sakura shouted while walking toward the living room. _

_She raised one brow as she saw both of her parents sitting, smiling at her even though she just screamed at them. Usually they would look sad or angry, this would mean that something was up.._

"_We're sending you on a vacation!" Her mother said excitedly _

_Sakura smiled, a vacation sounded great right now. "Yay! Where are we going?" _

_The pinkette said we even though she knew her parents wouldn't be able to go with her; she slightly frowned at how this has been happening to her since she was a child. _

_She always came second to work. _

"_It's a surprise sweetie, just be packed and ready to leave tomorrow morning." _

_Sakura grinned at the idea of a surprise but then it hit her, she wouldn't know what to wear._

"_But if I don't know where how will I know what to pack." Sakura whined._

"_How about we just get Yumi to pack for you alright?" Sakura's father said, not wanting their secret to be revealed. (A/N: Yumi = maid) _

"_Alright, you guys tell Yumi 'cause I got places to be and people to see." Sakura said while walking off. _

"_I feel bad, setting her up like this." Sakuras mother said as she began to tear up._

"_Sakuno, we both know that it's for her own good. She needs this." Her husband said who was also feeling guilty at this moment."_

_**End flashback**_

She slightly frowned at the thought of her parents setting her up.

She noticed the room began to fill up with other teens, one was blonde with stunning blue eyes but he was wearing a bright orange tracksuit.

'_**Ew what a freak.'**_

'_He looks familiar though…' __**(1)**_

Sakura analyzed the pair that had just walked in.

The girl had long dark purple ish black hair with pale lavender eyes. She looked very nervous and was staring at the ground.

The male next to her however was glaring at everything like he was a king or something. He had long brown hair and also had lavender eyes.

He noticed eyes on him and turned to see Sakura staring at them.

He glared at her before sitting down next to the girl.

The pinkette assumed they were brother and sister since he seemed extremely overprotective and they both had the same eyes.

Everyone's attention went to the door as a guy walked in.

He had his tied up on his head, kind of like a pineapple. Sakura giggled to herself as she thought about how his hair resembled a pineapple.

The next person to walk in was a huge surprise to Sakura, it was someone she never thought she would ever see again.

She quickly sprang out of my chair and jump onto her causing us to both fall down.

They both grunted from the pain of falling.

The other girl on the floor quickly pulled off her black ray ban sunglasses, "Okay listen bitch you…"

She paused and smiled at the girl next to her before jumping up pulling Sakura to her feet as well.

We both screamed.

"Pig it's been like forever!"

"I know right! Gah I missed you so much forehead!" Ino shrieked before hugging her childhood friend.

Their little reunion was cut short when they heard someone clear their throat in an attempt to get the girls attention.

They both turned around to see a female who looked extremely annoyed at the two for blocking the door.

She had brown hair that was tied in 2 buns on each side of her head.

She rolled her eyes at us, "Would you guys like to like move?"

They quickly walked to the chairs and took a seat.

Everyone heard the brown haired girl mutter, "Great I'm stuck here with Malibu Barbie and her sidekick."

Sakura instantly glared at her,

'_**How dare she call us pig's sidekick!'**_

We all sat in silence for a few minutes before the door opened once again.

It revealed a young man with black hair and eyes to match. Sakura thought he was gorgeous.

She sighed and looked at her hands that were in her lap and frowned

'_**He looks like Sai…'**_

Sai was Sakura's ex boyfriend, he was a major player, as was Sakura but stoped her ways once meeting him. But in the end she just ended up getting losing at her own game.

However this guy looked colder. It could have just been the fact that they were brought against their will to some location with no idea what the hell was going on.

As the Sai lookalike sat down the door opened once again, this time an older woman walked into the room. She was probably in her early 30's or later 20's.

She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail and was wearing a tan trenchcoat.

She quietly sat down and everyone focused their attention at her.

Even though no one spoke a word you could see all the questions in everyone's eyes.

"Where are we and why are we here?" The blonde screamed out, breaking the silence.

The woman rolled her eyes at his screaming before opening her manila folder as she began to speak.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi. You're parents have sent you to my program to improve your attitudes. "

The girl with the brown hair sneered, "I don't have parents."

Anko began to go through the papers in her folder before pulling one and began to read from it.

"TenTen Kunai, you're trainer has wrote down that you've become a cocky bitch."

Not knowing what to say TenTen just flipped Anko the bird.  
>"Well Anko, when you're a undefeated, two time world championship winning teen female boxer you begin to get a little cocky but it's alright if you're able to back it up."<p>

'_**Oh shit we've seen her on TV before, she's a fucking beast.' **_

'_Better try to stay on her good side..'_

Anko chose to ignore her comment and moved onto the next victim-er-patient.

She pulled the paper behind TenTens, "Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the two best retired special agents in Japan's secret services. It says here that your father is also the mayor of Konoha."

"So what if my parents are ex spies or if my dad is the mayor? That doesn't explain why I'm here!" He screamed.

A series of groans came from a few of the teens as they could tell that they were going to have migraines if he kept talking.

"Your parents feel as though you've become a spoiled brat and use your dad's status to walk all over people."

Naruto became silent and glared at her.

Anko smirked at his reaction and moved onto the next teen.

(A/N: I'm going to put the reason why the rest of them later, I just thought it was getting a bit boring)

* * *

><p>Anko walked them to a small building that resembled a bungalow style home.<p>

"This will be your housing for the next 6 weeks.." she never got to finish her sentence as a few screams of "What?" and "Next 6 weeks?" came from the group of teens.

Anko smirked, "Privileged lives have turned you teens into rotten, spoiled, brats. These next 6 weeks will be one hell of a wakeup call for you punks. Welcome to Brat camp you maggots, the one place on this earth where your parent's money doesn't get you what you want." And with that she walked away before anyone could snap out of shock.

They were not used to people having the guts to talk to them like that.

They opened the door to see it was just a big room with 8 small single beds, 4 on each side of the room. There were 4 large dressers, each was between 2 beds. There were 2 bathrooms, one full and the other was a half.

Ino stared in shock, 'My clothes are not even going to fit in all 8 of those..' her thoughts suddenly went to see where her luggage was.

She was about to ask the group if they knew where the luggage was when she noticed a card taped to the wall. She quickly grabbed it and began to read out loud, getting everyone's attention.

_"Therapy in 5 minutes, building is labeled. Don't come, well then say bye-bye to your luggage."_

The group quickly claimed which bed was theirs and walked outside together.

(A/N: Sleeping for girls is Sakura, Ino, Hinata and then TenTen. Guys is Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and then Shikamaru.)

Sakura felt kind of awkward walking in silence so she decided to attempt to start a conversation with them all.

"So where did you guys think you were going?"

No one spoke, but they all glaced at each other wondering who would go first.

TenTen rolled her eyes at how childish they all were. "My trainer said I was going to Norway to train, what about you?"

Honestly TenTen knew she could careless why the pinkette was their but since they were stuck together for 6 weeks, why not give her the benefit of the doubt.

Maybe she wouldn't end up be a total spoiled bitch.

"A secret vacation that my parents planned for me, they do it all the time so I didn't think anything of it." Sakura muttered while glaring at the ground still mad about how her parents had lied to her.

"Well at least your parents didn't tell you that you were going to ramen world!" Naruto said as anime tears rolled down his eyes.

'_**What the fuck is with him?'**_

'_Is their even such thing as ramen world?..'_

Neji growled, "Hinata-sama and I were told that we would be going to england to have tea with the queen."

"Well I'm supposed to be in Milan right now, previewing my father's new collection." Ino said while she played with her hair.

"I thought I was going to a shogi match." The lazy genius said before yawning.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes waiting for the Uchiha to speak… but of course he didn't.

Sakura felt a vein pop in her brain as she waited. She was already annoyed and couldn't take him being so irritating.

"Chicken ass, we're waiting for you."

"…."

"Are you slow?"

"…."

"What the fuck is that suppose to even mean?" Sakura felt her blood boil as the Uchiha tried to test her.

He smirked at her outburst, "Hn."

"Ugh, I give the fuck up." She said with her teeth clenched, as she stormed off ahead of them to their destination.

* * *

><p>They found out that the room they have first been brought to was known as the "Therapy room"<p>

The 8 teens sat in silence as they waited for Anko.

All of them were extremely bored but none of them spoke a word.

Instead they found other ways to entertain themselves like staring at the wall or counting the dots on the ceiling and the most exciting thinking to themselves.

They all snapped their heads to the door when they heard Anko's heels clicking against the cheap wood floor.

She sat down without a saying anything, all she did was opened her folder and begin to read.

"Now I want you to all go around the room and state your names, age, where you are from, reason why you have money and why you think you are here today."

She glanced at Sakura as if telling her to go first.

Sakura sighed, "Sakura Haruno, age 17 and I am from Suna. My parents are world famous for their cancer research and they are also both among the top 5 best surgeons in Japan. I think I'm here because my parents are fucking stupid" She said bitterly.

Anko rolled her eyes at Sakura's comment as she wrote one thing down in her folder, _'Craves her parent's attention. Attitude is a cry for it.'_

Ino twirled a piece of her hair as she began to speak, "My name is Ino, I'm17 years old and I'm from Iwa. My dad is the creator of the IY brand my mom is a super model. I shop when I'm upset."

Anko raised an eyebrow before writing something on Ino's file _'Clothes are a big part of their family, shops to fill the emptiness where her parents should have been for her..' _

"Hinata Hyuuga, I am also 17 years old and I am from Taki City. I am the next in line for the throne. I was taught that unless you are royalty you are beneath me." She said with sad eyes.

'_Parents did something at a young age, transformed into this.'_

"Neji Hyuuga, 17 and I am also from Taki City. I am a prince. I am here because it is a part of my destiny." He stated while glaring at the woman writing vigorously in her folder.

'_He's bitter about something; find out more about this destiny crap.' _

"Tch, loser." TenTen muttered to herself assuming no one would hear.

Neji turned his direction to her and glared, not a normal glare but a horrible ice cold 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' kind of glare.

TenTen just flipped him the bird before she began to speak, "TenTen, age 17, I am from Kiri. I was an orphan who usually got in a lot of fights. I loved to fight and then one day at the gym this man saw me training myself and told me I was a boxing prodigy and that he could make me richer beyond my wildest dreams. I think I am here because when no one can defeat you when you're half their size you begin to grow cocky."

Anko scribbled, _'Orphan, new to money, never lost before.'_

Shikamaru groaned before muttering "How troublesome, if you have our files why are we even doing this?"

Anko glared at the genius seeing, "So you 8 can become more acquainted with each other and to see if you notice what is really wrong with you."

Shikamaru muttered a few cuss words and something about needing a cigarette, "Shikamaru, 17 and my father is military strategist. I also currently hold the title of best shogi player in the world. My mother thinks I'm lazy."

'_He thinks that this is all because of his mother, very lazy.' _

Naruto jumped out of his seat before screaming, "NARUTO UZUMAKI OF KONOHA, AGE 17 BELIEVE IT!"  
>Everyone sent a glare towards him making him sit down and grin awkwardly.<p>

"My parents are special agents for the secret services of japen or something and my dad is the mayor of Konoha. I think they sent me here because I have a ramen addiction."

Everyone stared at him like he suddenly grew another head.

"You stupid maggot, this isn't some ramen addicts anonymous it's a brat camp!" Anko screamed while getting up and pointing a warning finger at him.

She sat down and angrily wrote _'Is a huge idiot' _on Naruto's page.

Sasuke glared at Anko for making him do this, "Sasuke Uchiha I am a 17 year old from Konoha. My father is the CEO of Uchiha corps. I have no reason to be here."

Anko snorted at him, "Listen here pretty boy its already very clear that you have a attitude problem but when I spoke to your mother she also told me she didn't like how you played around with woman."

Sasuke just glare at the wall.

'_Thinks he is superior to others and is a playboy.' _

She stood up, "Dinner is at 6:30 sharp at the dining hall. All of your belongings are outside of this room." She said as she walked away from the group.

"Wait, who's going to being our stuff to our room?" Ino asked her.

Anko turned around and smirked at Ino, "You bring it yourself, no one's here to tend to your every need."

Ino groaned, as she remembered that she had brought about 6 suitcases.

* * *

><p>Everyone was currently in their little house. (Well everyone except Ino who was still lugging her luggage back to the room.)<p>

Sakura was currently listening to her i-pod, she was annoyed at the fact that they took her cell phone away upon arrival.

Hinata was putting her clothes in the dresser, since TenTen told her she would just keep it all in her suitcases.

Sakura also opted for keeping everything in her suitcases since she knew Ino probably packed a whole store with her and needed the space more than she did.

TenTen was installing a punching bag next to her bed, yes TenTen traveled with a punching bag.

Earlier everyone had shuddered when they saw that 3 out of the 4 suitcases she brought were all things for either training or were weapons.

On the boys side of the room Shikamaru was taking a nap, what a surprise.

Neji was meditating on his bed.

Naruto was currently eating up ramen, they all saw how he had 3 large luggage's filled with ramen.

Sasuke was just lying down while glaring at the ceiling.

'_This is going to be a long 6 weeks'_ he thought as he tried to glare holes through the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Naruto is seen a lot on T.V. because he's the son of the mayor.

A/N: I hope it wasn't boring D;  
>I love constructive criticism and any comments so<p>

**REVIEW! (:**


End file.
